


I'm too late

by Keithisgay



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, James and Keith were fuckbuddies, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Unrequited Crush, he had a chance but he wasted it, past crush, referenced Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: He knew Keith had been in love with him. Matt had said so. But now, now, it was different.Keith didn’t love him like that anymore. That much was clear.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158227
Kudos: 8





	I'm too late

Thanks to [amoralgoose ](https://t.co/KE4xLUECUB?amp=1)for beta reading

He knew Keith had been in love with him. Matt had said so. But now, now, it was different. 

Keith didn’t love him like that anymore. That much was clear.

When James and his team showed up at the club, Keith stared at him. It was just blue jeans and a black shirt, but he looked at him as if he was wearing a god

And when they talked, he casually had an arm around James’s shoulders, and he blushed a bit when he laughed and smiled.

Then, after they got back, Shiro saw them kissing. Keith had James pressed against the wall, holding him up against it by his ass as James’s legs wrapped around his waist. They broke apart and smiled at each other giddily before kissing again, James’s hands tangling in Keith’s raven black hair.

He’d ran back down the hall another direction, taking the long way to his room. But to do that, he had to pass Keith’s. And since the MFES shared a room, he knew they’d be in there. He’d tried to speed walk past, but he froze in front of the door when he heard a moan.

“Fuck, Keith…” “God James, you feel so good…. Guess that tight ass of yours is good for something." He heard the bed squeaking, and a moan. “Fuck Keith, do that again.” More squeaking. "Ahhh, right there. Fuck Keith, right there." Another moan, louder than the last. 

“Fuck James. Look at you, being such a fucking slut. Bet you like it hard, don't you? You want me to fuck you fast and mean and _hard_ , don’t you?” He heard Keith growl as the squeaking sped up, followed by a keening whine. 

“Keith, _please_.” James whined. “Please what?” “Please Keith- Ah! Harder.” James pleaded. “Whatever you want Jamie.” Keith said. The squeaking sped up again, and Shiro could hear skin slapping skin through the door.

He unfroze and ran down the hall, into the safety of his own room.

Keith and James were adults. They could- they could do whatever they wanted. Hell, they were old enough to legally drink, and were able to fight a war. Surely they can screw around.

The next morning, both were nowhere to be found. The other paladins and MFES snickered while Iverson looked around. “Where are Kogane and Griffin?” He asked. “I’ll get them.” Shiro said with a sigh. “Make sure you knock first!” Pidge called after him, sending the others into fits of laughter.

He went to Keith’s door, knocking. It slid open, and Keith stood in the doorway. 

Shirtless. 

“I know, I know, we’re late.” He said. “Keith, have you seen my shirt?” James asked from somewhere inside. Keith turned, giving Shiro a very good view of the scratch marks on his back. “Uh, check the chair by the dresser.” “Found it!” Keith turned back to Shiro. “But yeah, sorry. Tell Iverson and the others we’ll be there in a few minutes.” James came up behind Keith, uniform jacket in hand. 

Without its high collar, Shiro could see the bite marks and hickeys adorning his neck and collarbone. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Keith nodded, and moved so James could step around him. “Wait.” James turned to face him, and Keith cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. “Now you can go.” James blushed and walked away as Keith smiled. 

Shiro sighed. “Keith, I’m obviously happy that you’ve found someone but.. Can you make it a little more discreet? You know what’ll happen if the Galra find out. And the Garrison has an image to project. We can’t have our best pilots walking around with sex hair.” Keith scoffed, going back in the room. “That didn’t stop you and Adam. And this is only the first time anyone has ever known we’ve been screwing.” 

“Been?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping into the doorway. 

“Yeah. We were, um, friends with benefits, before I got myself kicked out. A few times after that too. And we started again after I got back, but then real feelings came into play and… yeah.” “Okay. But this can’t get in the way of you two’s work.” Shiro says, stepping out of the door. “Sure thing.” Keith answered.

Shiro left, the door sliding shut behind him. He tried to ignore the pang in his heart when Keith said ‘real feelings’. When he kissed James goodbye.

He got back to the meeting room, where James had arrived. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his team was smirking. “He’ll be here in a few minutes.” He reports. Iverson sighs. “Pilots. Alright, I guess we can get started.”

Keith came in a few minutes later, shooting James a smile, which he quickly returned.

Over the next few weeks, Shiro found himself watching the two often.

After missions, they stood close to each other at the debriefings, and he once saw their pinkies hook together. At meals, they always sat next to each other, sharing fond looks and inside jokes.

Keith whispered something to him in the hangar and he burst out laughing, grabbing Keith’s shoulder to keep himself upright. He brought his head up and when their eyes met, both blushed and smiled softly.

After one mission, in which the MFES had almost all gotten blown up, Keith ran to him, and hugged him tightly. They leaned their foreheads against each other’s, speaking in low tones. James cupped Keith’s face, brushing away a stray tear. “Babe, I’m fine.” “You have to be more careful Jamie. I can’t lose you.” Keith says. “I’m not going anywhere.” James says softly.

Their soft exchange tugs at Shiro’s heartstrings, knowing how he could’ve had that with Keith. He could’ve been the one he goes to when he’s sad, when he’s worried. Who he greets with a kiss.

“Keith.” He says, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “The medics should probably check him out. Make sure he’s okay.” Keith nods, reluctantly untangling himself from James. “Keith.” James says.

He pronounces every syllable, and says it with such fondness. Shiro’s never heard anyone say Keith’s name like that before.

He’s never heard anyone say anyone's name like that before.

“I’m fine.” Keith nods and kisses his forehead. “Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.” Shiro says. They begin to walk down the many Garrison halls.

“James?” Shiro says. “Hmm?” “Don’t hurt him. And don’t leave him. Or I will hurt you.” He warns. “No offense Shiro, but I think you’re the last person who should be giving relationship advice.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “And why’s that?” 

“You didn’t even care enough about Adam to stay on Earth with him when you were dying. And when you left for Kerberos, you left Keith almost completely alone. I know you love him and all, but I know how to be in a relationship. And I’m not leaving him if I can help it.” James declares as they arrive at the med bay. “Watch your tongue Lieutenant.” Shiro warns. James gives him no response as he goes through the door.

As much as he wishes it wasn’t true, he knows James is good for Keith. A voice of reason, a shoulder to cry on. He’s never left Keith thinking he’s dead.

Shiro’s done it twice.

He’s never attacked Keith.

Shiro has.

He’s never lied to him, or sent him on a suicide mission.

Shiro has.

He hasn’t broken Keith’s heart. 

He hasn’t bailed on plan after plan. He hasn’t ignored him outside of missions or work. 

He hasn’t yelled at Keith for being an idiot and almost getting himself killed.

Shiro’s done all of those things.

Maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t end up with Keith.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

On another mission, the Black lion gets pinned under heavy fire. Keith’s forced to abandon it, running through a wooded area. James and his team destroy everyone attacking the lion, then run into the woods. He can hear the panic and desperation in James’s voice as he calls Keith’s name. The broken sob that comes out of his mouth when he finds him. They run into each other’s arms, clinging to the other tightly. “Don’t ever do that again.” James orders, burying his face in Keith’s neck. “I won’t.” He promises, eyes screwing shut to prevent tears from falling as he holds James tightly in his arms.

Shiro can’t bring himself to watch anymore.

He leaves the bridge, heading to his quarters.

Despite his best efforts, he can’t find any flaws in their relationship. Nothing that hints it isn’t going to last.

Their dedication to each other is… surprising. They’re nothing like the bratty little kids who fought in middle school.

They’ve grown, both of them, into amazing adults.

Warriors, fighters, pilots, leaders. Strong and caring lovers, who’d go to the ends of the universe in search of the other.

He couldn’t break that.

He couldn’t do anything.

But at least Keith was happy.

Just not with him.


End file.
